Mark's Thought Bubbles
by EmmSea
Summary: Ideas, questions, random story plots, &c. That have come to me whilst reading or listening to, either the Harry Potter stories, or Harry Potter based fan fiction. These thought bubbles are freely available for your use, all I ask for is an acknowledgement in your relevant chapter, and a PM to let me know what you're doing.
1. Preface

**Preface.**

Welcome to Mark's thought bubbles.

My thanks J. K. Rowling for permitting her creation, Harry Potter, to be deconstructed and re-assembled in such unique ways. The differing ideas I have read have been amazing.

Salutations all the authors who have the courage to publish their work.

* * *

I spend a lot of time in aeroplanes and way too many nights away from home in random motel rooms. Of late, my reading of choice has been fan fiction, specifically Harry Potter fan fiction. To date, I guess I've read 100+ stories.

On long road trips through regional Australia, there's only so much country radio you can listen to – if you're in coverage. There's only so much music you can listen to before you crave something else. For me, the third option is usually the Harry Potter talking books. On a long drive, listening to Stephen Fry's narration of Harry and his friend's dramas is a regular sanity saver.

Whilst reading, or listening, random ideas, thought bubbles if you like, often pop into my mind:

\- Why does xxx happen?

\- Wouldn't yyy make more sense?

\- I wonder what would happen next if zzz happened instead.

Anyway, this is where I plan on posting them. I'll be interested in your thoughts.

* * *

Oh, by the way, Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe is a creation of J. K. Rowling. I appreciate her allowing us to twist that universe in so many ways. I gain no material benefits from my efforts.


	2. Bubble 1, Cauldrons, etc

**Thought Bubble 1.** **Cauldrons, etc.**

I'm writing this whilst flying from Brisbane to Perth, the fan-fiction story I'm reading has Harry scrubbing out cauldrons in detention, a not uncommon occurrence. I can't recollect if this type of detention is canon or not, but it got me thinking, and …

* * *

With the Hogwart's acceptance letter comes a list of 'other equipment':

1 wand,

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2),

1 set scales,

1 set glass or crystal phials,

1 telescope, and

Potions ingredients.

I understand a personal wand, but the rest? I have several issues.

 **Economy of scale.** Surely, it'd be cheaper for Hogwarts to buy these items in bulk rather than family's individually? Scales, telescopes, and to a lesser extent cauldrons, don't wear out. Also, how many sets of scales and telescopes are lying around houses after children finish Potions  &/or Astronomy?

 **Where are the cauldrons stored?** If each student provides their own cauldron, they'd each have to lug them back  & forth to their rooms for each Potions lesson, else there'd have to be a huge store room off the lab to store them all in. Ditto for all those sets of brass scales.

 **Molten cauldrons.** Neville melted Seamus' cauldron in their first Potions lesson. How does Neville replace it? I suspect a cauldron would be too heavy for owl mail.

 **Cauldron scrubbing in detention.** If cauldrons are a personal item, why are they being scrubbed out for detention? Surely as part of the post 'potioning' cleanup, a pair of students scrubs out the cauldron they used?

 **Differing quality/styles of cauldrons.** We are all too aware of dodgy imported cauldrons with thin bottoms (thanks Percy!). This would mean they would heat differently, giving inconsistent results, especially for inexperienced brewers, who wouldn't have the skills to modify their 'recipe' to account for the variations caused. Consistent quality cauldrons require one supplier

 **Phials.** These are used to submit a sample of a potion for assessment. If they're personal property, who empties them, cleans them and returns them to their owner? Serverus? I think not! A house elf? That might work but surely, it's more logical for phials to also be a school supplied item. (OK, so logic and magic users don't mix, but you get my point.)

 **Other equipment.** Since they're not listed, I presume the school provides chopping boards, knives, stirrers,  &c. So why not cauldrons, scales and phials?

 **Telescopes.** Telescopes rattling about on children's trunks won't last long. Also a bunch of kids, each with a telescope (and presumably mounted on a tripod) on top of the Astronomy Tower, all jostling to not be obstructed by each other, hmmm. Sharing a lesser quantity of higher quality telescopes makes much more sense. (Oh dear, more logic.)

 **Potions Ingredients.** These could be bought from different suppliers, be of an unknown age, be stored differently, etc. Therefore logically (ouch, there's that word again) give differing results in potions. Once again, for best results, potions ingredients should be school supplied.

* * *

When I work out how, I'll upload this and be interested in reader's thoughts … assuming anybody reads it.

Crikey! This started as, what I assumed would be, a couple of paragraphs pondering why Harry was scrubbing out other people's cauldrons. Look where it ended up.

Now back to the story I was reading.


	3. Bubble 2, House Elves

**Thought Bubble 2. House Elves.**

G'day all,

I'm reading _Forging Destiny_ , by the author _White Angel of Auralon_. I'm enjoying the story.

Without giving plot lines away, Harry, Sirrus, Kreacher and Dobby are spending a summer at No 12, and getting on well together. Then Harry's birthday is mentioned … … and it got me to thinking.

Do house elves have birthdays?

In many FF scenarios I've read, Harry and Dobby (and usually other's) are happy together. So, given Dobby celebrates Harry's birthday, I can't imagine Harry wouldn't want to return the favour.

I'll be interested in your thoughts … as well as which day to use.

Later!

or as _White Angel of Auralon_ often ends, _Mischief Managed._


	4. Bubble 3, Galleons, Sickles & Knuts

**Thought Bubble 3. Galleons, Sickles & Knuts **

**(version 2).**

G'day all,

I'm reading _Forging Destiny_ , by the author _White Angel of Auralon_. I'm enjoying the story. Great holiday reading.

But just noticed something odd. I mean no disrespect to _White Angel of Auralon_ , I've seen the same thing on other stories, I guess no-one's posed the question before.

It's the way currency is listed.

In _Chapter 10, Business_ , the Potter family vault is said to contain 24,987,580 galleons, 472,165 sickles and 39,706 knuts. This seems a strange way to list currency.

I mean we wouldn't say 24,987,580 Pounds, 472,165 Shillings and 39,706 Pence, or $24,987,580 and 39,706c. We always reduce the simplify values to the smallest whole amount. I mean who wants 39,706 pence or cents in their vault!

So, in a fit of madness, I calculated the simplified the value of the Potter family vault. If my maths is correct, it's got 25,015,434 galleons, 16 sickles and 5 knuts. Now, isn't that easier!

Not only that, but now the Goblins wouldn't have to mint as many coins. That means less expense – and more profit for Gringotts, and that's sure to bring a smile to every Goblins face.

I'll be interested in your thoughts.

Cheers,

Mark

 **Random thought for the day:** I wonder if JKR reads HP fan fiction?


	5. Bubble 4, The Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Thought Bubble 4. The Tri Wizard Tournament, Task One, Dragons!**

This Bubble relates to Task One of the Tri Wizard Tournament. More correctly, to what happens after that task …

The TWT in year four, is a popular facet of many Harry Potter based Fan Fiction stories. Normally, authors follow Jo's sequence and, in some form, have dragons for Task One.

Usually, something like this happens is:

\- At great expense to the management (and in some stories loss of life), a variety of dragons are brought to the tournament site.

\- To maximise surprise on the day, they're hidden away in the Forbidden Forest until required to perform on the day.

\- On the day, the dragons do their thing.

\- Then back to the Forbidden Forrest compound 'til they're spirited back to Romania or wherever.

This seems like an awful lot of effort and expense for the hour or so they're involved in the tournament. I got to thinking …

From what I understand, in their day-to-day lives, most witches and wizards never come across dragons. And here, a brief walk from the Hogwarts Castle, are a variety of these rare and unique beasts.

Surely, this is justification to interrupt the normal school schedule and run a series of special CoMC classes relating to dragons!

I'm interested in your thoughts.


	6. Bubble 5, Reader help requested!

**Temporary Thought Bubble 5. Help needed!**

As a new author, I'm not sure if this will breach the acceptable use rules, but fingers crossed.

I'm story boarding a story based in the Harry Potter universe, but located in Australia. This Australian magical world will have a more 'enlightened' outlook. I don't want to use the terms 'muggles' and 'squibs' as labels, I consider them condescending.

Other stories I've read use the term 'non-magical', which is invariably shortened to 'no-maj'. That works for me.

But I can't recollect a kinder word than 'squibs', so I'm asking the you for suggestions. You can either PM me, or leave a comment.

I thank you for your time.

I'll replace this with another thought bubble in a week or so.


End file.
